


冬日之光

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	冬日之光

pet在雪中街道上跑，橙橙红红的街灯，拉长、缩短、轻轻抛起、又稳稳接住他的影子。他在心底里给自己打拍子，一二三四，一二三四，两拍呼气，两拍吸气。觉得自己充满活力，像开了闸的雪橇犬，身上载满了礼物。  
也确实，载满了礼物呀！他的胸前背着一把吉他，他的背后也背着一把吉他。还有——他的嘴角扬起。他的嘴角天生就长得扬起，他长了一张笑容在脸上。  
那个玻璃橱窗，里面透出比街灯都更暖的光。里面还有他喜欢的海报、他喜欢的朋友。  
“嗨！spinoza！”pet推开门笑着喊。  
spinoza迎出来，朗朗地笑着。他今天好帅，戴了一副新的游泳镜，边框是漂亮的大红色。  
“你换眼镜了，好帅呀！”  
spinoza笑得更开心，伸手轻拍pet的头顶和肩膀。一进温暖室内，他的绒线帽和冲锋衣上的雪就化了，薄薄一层轻雾。  
“wet pet。”spinoza笑着叫他，一边帮着pet把身前身后挂的吉他取下来。  
“诶。”pet本能答。话音刚落，意识到spinoza在取笑他，便笑着佯作要打他。  
spinoza笑着又躲又求饶：“别闹，别闹，小心吉他砸到脚。”  
pet不依，等两把吉他安全落地，他又追着spinoza轻轻打他肩。  
spinoza突然抬起双手，捧住pet的脸颊。  
pet瞬间红了脸。风里吹冻的红，加上害羞血液上涌的红。  
“脸好冰，大冷天的来看我，辛苦你了。”spinoza轻轻说。泳镜镜框的红。  
“我……我有礼物送你。”  
spinoza藏在镜片后的圆眼睛笑得眯起来，弯弯如月牙。  
pet脱下了风衣，挂到门边架子上，然后从里面的运动衫的大口袋里拿出唱片。唱片上有他的体温、有他方才闷在防风防雨的衣服里跑步所激出的潮意。  
一片蓝，泼上雪白的石膏胸像。  
“……哎，好像，颜色不太衬冬天……”pet看着封套，喃喃道。设计这个封套时，他很得意，觉得这个idea颇为艺术，效果也美丽、震撼。此时，他却仿佛有些丑媳妇要见公婆般的羞怯自卑。  
spinoza一把接过，生怕pet改变主意不肯给他了似的。  
红色的眼镜，端详蓝色的封套，一时间寂静。  
过一会儿spinoza轻轻说，“好看。宝蓝色，好亮，好美。你皮肤白，很适合蓝色。”  
pet只觉脸红得都快要着火。  
“……而且你看，冬天到处都是暖光暖色，蓝色放在里面，很衬很衬。”  
说着，spinoza抬头，看pet，在他脸上看到暖极了的红。  
pet低头，微笑起来。过一会儿轻轻说，  
“其实我很想做成黑胶碟，你这里很复古，你还是1677年的人，我觉得黑胶碟才配你。但……”pet说着说着，觉得刚退下去一点的脸红又要加深，“但唱片行业不景气，所以……”  
spinoza给了pet一个大大的笑容，又给一个大大的拥抱。  
“这就很好。古代人有品位，不看形式，只看音乐本身。”  
pet侧头想想，展颜，点头。  
“那放出来听。”  
spinoza却摇头，笑容变得促狭，脚尖轻轻地碰地上的吉他，“拿唱片糊弄我就离谱，唱现场，你跑不掉的。”  
pet的脸更红了，俯身去打开其中一把吉他的袋子拉链，口中却说：“这些歌很复杂，只一把琴，演不了现场。”  
“谁要你唱这张唱片里的了？都送了我，我自然是慢慢听。我要——”  
spinoza突然收声。袋子完全打开了，他看到里面那把琴，通体美丽的宝蓝，琴身上画着一个大大的圆圈，里面一个大写字母P。美丽的极暖的橙红。如夜空深海深处的一轮太阳。  
pet转身，抬头，望着spinoza。看到他眼中的激赏。  
“我要彩蛋。”

pet将琴楼在怀里。镜面之下，是他全部的情感，痛苦的分泌、浪漫的惊喜，在镜面之下，分辨得清晰，又融合得缠绵。琴如心弦，在镜面之下，流淌如溪，如海，又如泪。

“……彩蛋。”pet轻轻说，在曲终之后。  
spinoza眨眨眼。过一会儿他伸手，小心翼翼碰一下琴弦。  
你知道吗？乐器有两种声音，其一，是乐器自身内在的反射与共鸣；其二，是器械与肉体的相遇和撞击。前者秀美，而后者崇高。  
pet轻轻摸一下，正抚摸他的琴弦的spinoza的手指。  
“你会弹琴吗？我听说，古代人都很爱音乐，在你那个年代，音乐是一种宗教行为。”pet低声问。  
“我不信教会那种宗教。”spinoza道。  
pet看他。  
“我只知道真正的神。真正的神才不要人崇拜供奉它呢。”  
“真正的神……是什么？”  
“真理。”  
pet笑笑。  
“爱。”  
spinoza又道。

“我带来了两把琴。”pet说，“是一对，只颜色不一样。”  
spinoza去打开另一只袋子。  
第二把琴，通体明亮的漆黑。雪白的名字首字母。  
“刚才弹的曲子，我想给它起名叫《镜子》。”pet说，感到自己的声音来自远方，来自深空。  
“所以一把琴，只得它的一半。”spinoza说。  
“对。”  
spinoza背起琴，一手按一下pet的肩，  
“收进你的下一张唱片。”  
pet低下头。  
spinoza看到，他原本红红的脸，变得苍白。他微笑的唇，也变得颤抖。  
这颤抖便拨动琴弦。spinoza的手指紧跟着移动。  
镜面之上，是他的理智。世界之巅，曾有贝壳的化石，沙漠之心，也曾有贝壳的化石。而深海深渊，则深埋英雄的骸骨、太阳的烈焰冠冕。琴声如风，在镜面之下，琴声如刀。

pet闭上眼睛。  
等他再次睁开眼睛时，他已经相信，天地间这场大雪，都是糖霜与奶油，为他的心和身都注入力量和勇敢。你要勇于用你的真名说话。  
paul说：“我有一个好朋友，我很希望他听到这些。”  
“他一定会听到。如果他会在未来听到，你就需要一点耐心，等等他。”  
“但如果他在过去呢？”  
“那么你就需要一点信念，相信他在等你。但无论如何，你自己一定能听到，你的歌非常美。”  
一定会这么说的，kui。

paul看一眼窗外，这南方的今天，冬至日，也没有雪。  
但有呼呼的风、呜呜的琴、灼灼的蓝、幽幽的红。有琴声，有歌声，有手指，有信念。有泪光和脸红。世界是一面巨大的镜子，海平面之上，是你赤裸如冰山的冰心高耸；地平线之下，是宇宙间所有的单子，都以它孤独的角度映现彼此的全部。  
他闭上眼，觉得这个世界就是所有可能的世界中最好的世界——只因这一刻，他有充分的理由安睡。

打边炉，聚会散后，老佐一手去揽住小佑的肩，  
“我载你回家。”  
小佑侧头看老佐。  
老佐突然发现，小佑这一头金发、一双圆圆的眼，是那么那么可爱。  
小佑则突然疑问，为什么老佐没喝酒，却满面的红。他笑得露齿，如嚼着玉、嚼着莲心。  
并肩走到了暗中，小佑突然靠到老佐肩侧，在他耳边呢喃：  
“今天冬至，我要问你讨一件礼物。”  
“什么礼物？”  
“听说你每次送我回家后，都很容易违章。我要你今晚的罚单。”

end


End file.
